The Annals of Kemet Nui
The Annals of Kemet Nui is a multi-part saga written by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Toa_Ausar. Preface The following record is but one biological chronicle, i.e. BIONICLE, concerning a species of diligent villagers, known as the Matoran, who live within a vast network of interconnected subterranean domes. In this Universe, each Matoran villager is a biomechanical being that can live to be hundreds of thousands of years old and is associated with one of many specific elements, including, but not limited to – fire, water, stone, air, light, plasma, etc. In many ways a villager's elemental affiliation determines their personality traits and thus provides for a natural division of the Matoran civilization into a tribal hierarchy. The domes the Matoran dwell within contain islands upon which they live, most often either in a village, called a Koro, or a city district, called a Metru, again each associated with one element or another. This particular record is chiefly pertaining to a dome known as Kemet Nui, which houses many islands, including one isle of the same namesake as the dome itself. Each element is represented by a prefix, such as Av-Matoran, meaning Matoran of Light, or Tai-Koro, meaning Village of Plasma. On rare occasions the Elemental Energies within a Matoran are unlocked, transforming them into heroes, known as Toa. Toa live by a code of honor and are sworn to protect the Matoran. They often work in teams and are thus denoted by not only their personal name, but their team name as well. When a Toa fulfills their destiny, they can choose to sacrifice their energies into special Toa Stones, which can in turn be used to transform other Matoran into Toa, However, by doing so, a Toa loses most of their powers and is transformed into an elder, known as a Turaga. All Matoran wear masks, known as Kanohi, which are vital to the survival of their species. There are different three types of Kanohi, the first of these are Great Masks, which can only be used effectively by Toa. The use of a mask power requires a high level of concentration, mental discipline, and willpower, therefore Turaga are no longer able to use Great Masks, despite having once been Toa, and Matoran cannot use any mask powers at all. There are a wide variety of mask powers each specific to the particular mask's properties. The second type of Kanohi are Noble Masks, worn commonly by Turaga, and occasionally by Toa. They are less powerful than Great Masks, but do afford the wearer with diminished powers. The final type of Kanohi are Matoran Masks, worn by villagers, which afford them no extra powers, however wearing them is essential, because removing them for any extended period of time will result in a development of a comatose condition. Matoran masks are fashioned to resemble Noble Masks and Great Masks despite their being powerless. The most important substance in the Matoran Universe is called Protodermis. It can exist in solid, liquid, and gaseous form, and virtually everything known to the Matoran is made of it. The domes they live in, islands they live on, seas they swim in, Kanohi they wear, buildings they dwell in, tools they use, and even the tissues they Matoran themselves are comprised of is made of Protodermis. The Matoran mine Protodermis in its' solid form to make things and this is a primary industry for most of their economies. There are other species that also populate the Matoran domes. Many of them are simply called Rahi by the Matoran, meaning "not us". The Rahi are animals created in many cases to aid the Matoran by another species found in the domes called Makuta. Makuta are overlords of the Matoran society and are associated with the element of shadow. Each individual Makuta is assigned by the Brotherhood of Makuta to safeguard a specific dome within the subterranean network. Unfortunately, due to their connection with the shadows, Makuta are sometimes more easily subject to corruption by the darkness. The Turaga are the leaders of the Matoran society and protectors of their legends by way of a rich oral tradition. Elders often relay the tales of the past or predictions of the future to Matoran at an location called the Amaja Circle. The Amaja Circle is a sandpit where various stones are used to represent certain characters in the story being told. Stories typically revolve around one of the three virtues that guide the lives of the Matoran – Unity, Duty, or Destiny – and describe how their species strives to serve the will of their benefactor, Mata Nui, a Great Spirit revered by the Matoran. It is the job of one distinguished villager on each island, called a Chronicler, to accurately document each narrative given by their Turaga. Thus is the way of the BIONICLE. Prologue Turaga Atemu scanned the array of stones he had placed in the Amaja Circle. The Elder of Kemet Nui had held storytelling sessions of the past and deciphered riddles of the future in this place for untold centuries. But never before had it seemed so empty, so lonely, so dark. Once the Island of Kemet Nui had been a peaceful place, a land of knowledge and understanding, a thriving population of hundreds of Matoran, from a myriad of tribes, all living in harmony. Seeing the grim expressions on the faces of Heru, Nebt-het, Ånpu, and the seven remaining female Matoran of Light, which now represented the sum total census of Tai-Koro, Atemu wished that this night's tale was one of a brighter and more glorious time. But it was not really that type of narrative. No, this evening's account was a retelling of the events surrounding the last days of relative peace that Kemet Nui had known. He glanced at Nekhebet, the Av-Matoran who served as Chronicler, and indicated that it was time to begin. "Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the BIONICLE," he began. "In the time before time, on the wondrous Isle of Kemet Nui, a group of heroes stood tall against injustice." Bast, a particularly loquacious Av-Matoran prepared to speak, but a stern glance from the Turaga silenced her. Atemu triggered his Mask of Telekinesis and encircled several stones within the sandpit. "These ten brave Toa Sāh - Akito, Kheperå, Metu, Cyhuku, Orāni, Inåmi, Ukhikh, Pelekuā, Ferohn, and myself - challenged our sworn enemy, the Scourge of Kemet Nui, Āpep. And we were victorious! His specter was locked away behind a seal of solid Protodermis deep within a granite tomb, held fast by the three virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny." Bast again looked like she was going to talk, but it took just one look from Nebt-het to persuade her now may not be the best time. "Yet with the darkness vanquished," Atemu continued, "our duty to the Great Spirit began to falter for some of my brothers and sisters. And our unity suffered. Many on my team of Toa believed that our alliance was no longer necessary, and that the threat had passed. Hence, one by one they left Kemet Nui for places beyond these shores." Atemu paused as he again used his Kanohi Noble Matatu, this time to removed all but two of the encircled stones by scattering them to the far end of the Amaja Circle. "Akito, brave Toa Sāh of Magma, was the last to leave. He believed that a vision had told him that Mata Nui was calling him to the Isle of Terra Nui and that his destiny lay there. And who was I to question the Great Spirit's charge?" The Turaga picked up the crimson stone, which represented Akito, and eyed it fondly. It was clear to all those gathered that Atemu held this brother of his in the highest regard. Only the stone of a chestnut hue now remained in the sand. Before Bast could say anything, Sekhet, the Captain, and sole remaining member of the Av-Matoran Guard placed her hand firmly across Bast's mouth. "And there came a time," Atemu began again, "when I realized that my destiny was not to be a lone Toa Sāh of Plasma, defending a land of tranquility, but rather to be a wise mentor to those who needed me most. And so I sacrificed my Toa Power into six stones, which I cloistered across the island, where only Matoran of the utmost inner being could find them. Then I settled into my life as an Elder, teaching the Matoran of Kemet Nui many things." Atemu waved his hand over the sandpit and telekinetically scattered countless pebbles of numerous colors across the Amaja Circle. "It was a time of fabulous discovery and prosperity on Kemet Nui. Matoran from a great many distant lands ventured vast and dangerous seas to reach the Isle and live in serenity." Bast would have interjected some sort of comment here, that is, if she weren't struggling to breathe. "And over the centuries I once again took up mask making, where, with the aid of the Great Spirit, I forged the extremely powerful and mysterious Kanohi Zlinj, the Great Mask of Nature. But I longed for the company of my brother Akito, and so in time I took the Zlinj and made the long, treacherous journey to Terra Nui." Atemu snatched up the chestnut stone, which represented him, leaving just the mass of multicolored pebbles. He continued, "And it was there, while on the Isle of Terra Nui, that I received word that things on Kemet Nui had suddenly changed. A courier had carried to me a tale of six new heroes, the Toa Neţeru, who had risen from amongst the various tribes of Matoran." "And so I decided to leave the Kanohi Zlinj under the watchful eye of my wise old friend Akito on the island paradise of Terra Nui and return to my home. For the return of Toa to the sands of Kemet Nui could mean only one thing - shadow would not be far behind." A long silence-filled pause followed and when Bast couldn't stand it any longer she broke free from Sekhet's grasp and blurted out, "I know what happened next, pretty much, 'cause I'm psychic." The somber gathering, including Turaga Atemu and even the customarily pensive Av-Matoran Uatchet, couldn't help but smile. ''Part I: The Coming of the Neţeru ''The Coming of the Neţeru is the first book in the Series. Interlude One Interlude Two ''Part II: The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår ''The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår is the second book in the Series. Interlude Three Interlude Four ''Part III: The Crafting of an Insurgency ''The Crafting of an Insurgency is the third book in the Series. Trivia *The cover art for this story was created for Toa_Ausar by BZPower member 55555. See Also *''Fractured'' *''Sapped'' *''One for the Road'' *''Like Birds, Like Wind'' *''Dark Earth'' *''Unavenged'' *''Stealing'' *''Let the Punishment Fit the Crime'' External Links *The Annals of Kemet Nui Category:Epic Series Category:Toa_Ausar Category:55555